Not Your Ordinary Fixation
by Tribute
Summary: This lovely little number has the normal Harry Potter characters in it (Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc. etc.) but mostly has to do with Oliver and a made up character named Antoinette. I love feedback ^-^
1. Letter to Harry (short)

Rating : PG-13 for language and soon-to-come obsession and stalking and such.  
Note : I don't own any HP stuff, although sometimes I wish I did, J.K Rowling rocks socks. And this has inspiration from the movie Fear so that doesn't belong to me either but I like the idea.  
Another Note : I'd really appreciate all feedback because that's what keeps me writing. I love comments ^-^ and I'd really hope you like it enough to read the upcoming chapters.  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you old friend? I haven't seen you in what, a year? Maybe more!  
I was just thinking about you earlier today when I was buying another broomstick. Mine broke in a freak accident, damn lousy cheap broomsticks.  
I need to take a class on saving my money because I'm not doing very well at it. I'm always breaking my broomsticks and such. I'm nineteen, a handsome quidditch player, and the girls still aren't flocking around me! I just don't understand it. Any advice would be welcome.   
This is your fifth year at Hogwarts, huh? Hmm, growing up awful fast aren't we?  
You know I've been trying to get on a professional quidditch team and it's a hell of a lot harder than I'd ever thought. I'm sure I'll prevail but sometimes I doubt myself. Quidditch is my life, my blood, my soul. I don't know what I'd do without it. Boy, look at the time!  
Well, Harry, write my back just to chat. I'll be anxious to hear from you.  
  
Oliver Wood  
  
P.S. How's the quidditch team doing without me?  
  
  
Harry grinned at the letter his owl, Hedwig, had just brought him. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the main dinning hall. The breakfast was delicious, as always, and he was almost finished when his snowy owl had brought him the letter.  
  
"Who's that from, Harry?" Hermione Granger asked. She sat directly in front of him, still eating her breakfast.  
  
"It's from Oliver." Harry said, folding the letter and setting it down on the table.  
  
"Oliver Wood?" Ron Weasley asked. He was sitting to Harry's right.  
  
Harry nodded and stared straight ahead of him as Hermione grabbed the letter and opened it, not bothering to ask because Harry was never very private with his letters anyway.  
  
"Hmm, that's interesting…" Hermione muttered as her eyes followed the written words on the paper.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, staring angrily at Draco Malfoy, who had just tripped a Gryffindor first-year.  
  
"It says here, he's having trouble pursuing a career in quidditch. I just never thought Oliver would ever have that much trouble, that's all." Hermione set the letter down and pushed her disappearing plate away from her.  
  
"Oliver? Have trouble in quidditch, that's impossible." Ron grabbed the letter and began to read it himself.  
  
"I guess I can write back to him after breakfast seeing as I have a study period for first hour." Harry nodded to himself.  
  
"Boy, are you lucky," Ron mumbled, "I have Potions…" he winced.  
  
They all did.  



	2. Meet Me In Hogmeade

Dear Oliver,  
Hello! I'm glad to hear you're well besides the broomstick incident, what happened?  
Hermione and Ron tell me to say 'Hi'. They want to know all about the incident also. They're so nosy!  
My advice to you is just be yourself, or does that really work? I've tried it and it's only got me so far. Look at Draco, even though a lot of girls say they hate him I've heard that there's a fan club. A fan club for crying out loud! Oh well, I think maybe you should just act on instinct. Just do what your gut and your brain tell you to do. I've heard being too aggressive is bad but, personally, I think girls like that better than playing hard-to-get.  
Anyway, they're having a trip to Hogmeade tomorrow and we're all going. I'd like to talk to you again, if that's ok. Maybe we could talk at the Leaky Cauldron or something? Hermione and Ron would like to come too.  
See you soon, hopefully!  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. We're doing just fine! Except the team will never be the same without you, you know that!  
  
Harry sat back in the chair and read over his letter as he dipped his quill in and out of the ink, out of habit. He smiled and rolled it up, tied it and called Hedwig. She flew over and softly landed on the desk, nuzzled him and took the letter.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig!" Harry said after her as she flew out the nearest open window.  
  
  
"You invited him to the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione asked, nibbling on the back of her quill that night.  
  
The day was rough for all of them. Harry had gotten a stern talking to, or a stern threat, from Snape for supposedly defacing a few of the pictures, which obviously wasn't his fault. Ron had gotten his finger injured when he tried to transform a thick book into an animal it turned in to a large popper and popped right in front of him. Hermione had not been called on in a few of her classes and it was beginning to trouble her, she had started making a list on things to do in class to get called on. When Ron suggested her shutting up and not raising her hand so much Ron got his finger into much more pain than it had already been through.  
  
"Yea, why not?" Harry asked, jotting down a few notes.  
  
"I don't know, suppose he doesn't have enough time for his old friends." Hermione suggested as she started making a new list.  
  
"Hermione might be right, Harry." Ron said, rubbing his finger.  
  
At that moment Hedwig flew in through the window and landed on the chair Harry was sitting at.  
  
"Hmm, maybe he's not." Harry smiled and pulled the letter loose from Hedwig.  
  
He read it out loud:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Sure, I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow! I've nothing much better to do anyway, except get ready for another try-out for a national quidditch team. I'll meet and chat for a few hours? How's that sound? Don't respond unless it doesn't work. I'm getting flooded with letters lately, and sadly, not from females.  
So anyway, sleep well Harry and I'll see you tomorrow!  
  
Oliver  
  
P.S. I bet you guys still wish I was on the team, huh?  
  
Ron laughed out loud and shook his head.  
  
"That Oliver, that's all he thinks about, quidditch!" Hermione laughed too. "But I really do wish he had a girlfriend or something to take his mind off of quidditch. I mean, it's not healthy to have such an obsession."  
  
"That's just the problem, Hermione, no girl wants to date him because he's always talking about the sport and doesn't want to be romantic and such." Ron pointed out.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Well, I must get to bed early, I have to meet up with Antoinette before we go to Hogmeade, and she has to talk to me about something."  
  
"You converse with Antoinette Strauss?!" Ron gasped in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Hermione blinked at the boys staring at her. She rolled her eyes and gathered her books, "You know, contrary to popular belief, Antoinette is a very nice person, not just beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well." At that, Hermione left the common room.  
  
"Can you believe that, Harry? Antoinette Strauss!" Ron leaned back in his chair and stared at the fire, his thoughts swirling.  
  
"She's not that great." Harry mumbled, although he, himself, wanted to put on his invisibility cloak and join Hermione just to catch a glimpse at the beautiful girl who attended Hogwarts.  
  
"Not that great?!" Ron snorted, "Harry, she's the most beautiful girl in school, seriously!" Ron sighed.  
  
Harry couldn't argue with that, she was very attractive but the Strauss family was always known for their looks and wealth. It was a shame she didn't think Draco Malfoy was a jerk. Harry heard from someone that Antoinette actually thought Draco was 'cute' which made him shiver.  
  
"Well, I'd better turn in, I do have to wake Fred and George up early because they have to pull an early morning prank before they leave." Ron sighed again, standing up.  
  
"Why don't they just ask someone else?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I'm always their wake-up clock." Ron nodded and waved to Harry as he headed up the stairs.  
  
Harry sighed and watched the fire, thinking about tomorrows meeting with Oliver. Then his mind switched over to Antoinette. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about her, she had that effect on most guys. After a while Harry started to fall asleep. He shook his head and stood up, leaving his books on the table and heading up to his bed.  



	3. Conversing with Miss Strauss

The next morning Harry found he was awake earlier than usual. Since he couldn't go back to sleep Harry decided to go see if Hermione had left to talk to Antoinette already. Harry was surprised at himself, he normally never thought about Antoinette, well not this much anyway. Maybe it was because he had never known anyone who'd actually talked to her before.  
Harry climbed out of his four-poster and tied his robe around him and headed down the stairs into the common room, quietly. He was just in luck! There was Hermione walking quietly to the portrait hole. Harry hurried over as quietly as possible and sneaked out of the hole as she did. He almost tripped into her when she stopped suddenly to listen to the noise. Harry guessed Hermione was as excited as he was to talk to Antoinette. The halls were very dark and it was a little hard to see but Harry's eyes were already getting used to the darkness as he hid behind a statue.  
Hermione stopped a few feet away from the statue and tapped her foot anxiously. She stopped and looked straight forward as she heard the noise of feet shuffling. It was Antoinette. And even though it was dark, Harry could still make out every curve on her. She was dressed in her robes just like he was. She had on a shiny royal blue night gown and a see-through blue robe that flowed as she walked. Antoinette was one to match the Ravenclaw colors to her outfits, and she always looked nice doing it. Harry smiled and watched her as she flipped her mid-back-length shiny brown hair over her shoulder as she stopped in front of Hermione.  
  
"Hello!" Antoinette smiled brightly, and whispered. She hugged Hermione as she always did to all her friends.  
  
Harry watched intently at the girls' every move.  
  
"Hi, Antoinette, wow you look… hmm, you look gorgeous." Hermione stumbled over her words.  
  
"Aw, thanks, and you look fabulous yourself, that Gryffindor robe looks fantastic on you." She looked at the robe closely and realized that it wasn't as great as she said it was.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Hermione blushed lightly, good thing it was dark.  
  
"Well, anyway, Hermy, I called this little meeting because, as you should know, the girl I normally spend my time with got suspended." Antoinette sighed and looked at her beautifully manicured nails as she spoke.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, since you're such a sweetie and what not I wanted to know if it was alright if I spent my time with you when we go to Hogmeade today." Antoinette asked, as if it were nothing.  
  
Hermione's face burnt brightly. How could this happen? Her? Antoinette Strauss was asking to hang out with Hermione! This was a secret dream Hermione wished for but never spoke of.  
  
"Oh, um… erm… yes! Sure! Of course!" Hermione finally muttered.  
  
Harry couldn't even believe his own ears. He would get to spend an entire day with Antoinette, his friends, and talk to Oliver! This was going to be fantastic. And with a little luck, Harry hoped, he could spend some alone-time with her.  
  
"That's fantastic, Hermy," Antoinette blew her a kiss and turned to walk back to the Ravenclaw house. She waved without looking back at Hermione.  
Hermione was too shocked to speak. Wow. She turned to walk and immediately tripped over someone. It was Harry, who forgot he was in hiding and had been inching towards Antoinette as they spoke.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione hissed, "What are you doing?!"  
  
Harry fumbled back to his feet, "I just wanted to see what was going on."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and figured now was not the time to get upset. She walked back to the Gryffindor house, leaving Harry alone in the dark.  
  
'Wow' was all he could think. He couldn't wait to tell Ron.  



End file.
